Superman
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Sai suka dengan seseorang? Tapi, Sai beranggapan dia terlalu pengecut untuk mendekati 'orang itu'. Bagaimana cara Shikamaru dan yang lainnya 'menjodohkan' Sai dengan gadis itu? / "Untung kau masih normal, Sai. Kukira kau suka padaku tadi." / DLDR. Warning inside. Rnr please?


Superman

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Superman © Joe Brooks

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, songfic, dll. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

_"There are no words  
to paint a picture of you, girl_

"Hei Sai, kenapa kau dari tadi bengong saja?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sai tersentak karena tangan Naruto yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menyadari kalau Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji memandangnya penasaran. Sai hanya menggaruk pipinya yang ia rasa memanas. Mereka sedang berkumpul di Ichiraku Ramen untuk merayakan keberhasilan Sasuke merebut hati gadis Haruno yang sudah disukainya bertahun-tahun.

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Shikamaru asal.

Sai merasa tertohok karena ketahuan sedang memikirkan _dia_. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Shikamaru-san?" tanya Sai polos.

Reaksi mereka sangat mengejutkan setelah mendengar ucapan Sai. Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen jumbo porsi keempatnya langsung tersedak. Neji nyaris menyemburkan _ocha_nya. Sasuke hampir menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke meja. Shikamaru terperangah karena tebakan asalnya benar.

"Waaah, benarkah Sai? Siapa dia? Apa aku kenal?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kau hebat juga Shikamaru, bisa membaca pikiran orang," kata Neji sambil meminum _ocha_ dengan kalem.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu, Sai?" tanya Sasuke acuh.

Sai agak ragu untuk mengatakan kepada teman-temannya itu. Neji yang menyadari keraguan Sai langsung mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apa gambaran gadis itu di matamu, Sai?"

Sai berfikir sejenak. Lalu ia membuka mulut yang disambut tatapan penasaran dari teman-temannya. "Ah.. aku tidak bisa menggambarkan _dia_ dalam kata-kata, Neji-san," jawab Sai jujur dan diiringi tatapan kekecewaan dari teman-temannya.

.

.

_Your eyes, those curves  
it's like you're from some other world _

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya, Sai?" tanya Naruto.

Sai memandang ke atas. "Emm, dia pirang.."

Naruto merasa mendapat lirikan dari Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"…sifatnya ceria…"

Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"… kadang dia cerewet…"

Naruto menatap was-was kearah Sai.

"…matanya aneh, aku merasa tidak pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya, sangat menarik, aku merasa tertarik ke dalam mata itu."

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat Shion yang mempunyai mata berwarna lavender, langsung bertanya. "Apa warna matanya? Lavender kah?" Neji memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Biru."

DEG.

Naruto merasa mukanya berubah menjadi pucat. Pemilik rambut berbentuk pantat ayam, nanas, dan rambut bak model shampoo menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Sa-Sai, k-ka-kau tidak suka pa-pa-padaku, kan?" Naruto mendadak berbicara terbata-bata seperti kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Eh?"

.

.

_You walk in my way  
Oh God, it's so frustrating  
So while I disappear when you come near makes me feel so small  
while I blow my lines most every time, like I got no chance at all_

"DOR!"

Shikamaru nyaris meloncat dari kursinya karena suara yang mengagetkannya itu. Ia bersyukur karena tidak punya penyakit jantung, jika punya, pasti jantungnya langsung rontok dan dia sudah berada di alam sana. Ia memandang kearah sosok —yang ternyata kekasih berambut ikat empatnya—tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksinya ketika ia kagetkan.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Puas?"

Temari mengusap air matanya dan mengatur nafasnya karena terlalu bersemangat tertawa. "Sangat."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Hah, mendokusei."

"Kau tidak suka melihatku disini? Maaf deh kalau begitu. Sakura yang menarikku kesini, katanya ia ingin mentraktir kami karena ia akhirnya mempunyai pacar," Temari menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk kearah belakang dengan jempolnya. Terlihat Sakura sedang tersenyum lebar dan membentuk tangannya seperti tanda _peace_, Hinata yang memainkan kedua telunjuknya, Tenten yang nyengir, dan Ino yang tersenyum ramah.

Ino? Entah kenapa Shikamaru ingat pada Sai. _'Hmm, Ino kan pirang, ceria, cerewet dan bermata biru. Jangan-jangan…'_

"Hei, Sa… Loh kemana Sai?" tanya Shikamaru bingung. Baru saja dia akan bertanya, Sai sudah menghilang.

"Katanya sih ke toilet," jawab Neji acuh.

Sementara Sai, yang kabur ke toilet begitu melihat Ino berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. "Kenapa kau begitu pengecut, Sai? Bagaimana kau mau maju jika melihat dia dari kejauhan saja sudah kabur begini. Argh!" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

_If I could be a Superman, I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
cause every time you touch my hand you feel my powers running through your veins_

_Flashback_

Hari itu Sai sedang ada di toko buku. Ia sedang mencari buku gambar dan beberapa alat lukis lainnya yang sudah rusak. Ketika sedang mencari cat air, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sedang berjinjit untuk mengambil sebuah buku tentang bunga. Ia tampak kesusahan mengambil buku yang letaknya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Dengan segera, ia segera mendekati gadis itu. Ia ingat perkataan kakaknya, Shin, kalau tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis kesusahan. Sai mengambil buku yang mungkin dimaksud gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu awalnya menatap Sai dengan tatapan kecewa karena ia pikir pemuda itu juga mengambil buku yang ia maksud, karena kebetulan buku itu tinggal satu-satunya. Tapi tatapan kekecewaan gadis itu segera terganti dengan tatapan heran karena tiba-tiba pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu menyodorkan buku tersebut.

"Eh, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bukannya kau membutuhkannya?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, Nona Cantik," Ino langsung _blushing_ karena dipanggil Nona Cantik. Iris _aquamarine_nya bersinar-sinar kagum melihat Sai yang masih tersenyum menyodorkan buku kepada Ino.

Ino mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sai dan langsung memeluk buku itu. "Emm, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong, kau suka bunga?" tanya Sai.

"Yap, aku punya toko bunga! Toko bunga keluarga sih, hehehe."

Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Oh, aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino, tanpa embel-embel lain," Ino tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Senyum Sai luntur. Entah kenapa ia sangat gugup melihat senyum Ino yang menurutnya, ehm, sangat manis itu. Ia menjabat tangan Ino dengan gemetar.

"S-Shimura Sai."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanganmu gemetar begitu, Sai?"

"A-ah, a-aku sendiri tidak t-tahu, I-I-In-Ino."

_Flashback end_

.

.

_But I can only write this song and tell you that I'm not that strong  
Cause I'm no Superman  
I hope you like me as I am_

Jantung Sai masih berdegup kencang mengingat saat pertama ia menjabat tangan Ino. Ia ingat bagaimana tangan halus nan mungil itu menyentuh tangannya yang lebar. Seketika terlintas rasa tidak percaya diri dari diri Sai. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tipe laki-laki yang Ino suka. Ia berniat menanyakan ini langsung pada Ino.

Sai kembali ke tempatnya semula dan mendapati para gadis itu sudah pergi. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangkat kedua alis mereka saat mendapati cucu dari Shimura Danzou menghela nafas berat.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali dari tadi."

"Mana gadis-gadis itu?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Mereka ada di ujung sana, kau mencari Ino ya? Ciri-cirinya cocok sekali dengan yang kau sebutkan," ujar Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Yah, begitulah," Sai menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak kusangka," komentar Neji singkat.

"Hn." ucap sang Uchiha bungsu ambigu.

"Untung kau masih normal, Sai. Kukira kau suka padaku tadi," kata Naruto bergidik.

"Apa kalian tahu tipe laki-laki yang ia sukai?" tanya Sai penuh harap.

"Tanya saja Shikamaru, dia kan teman dekatnya," saran Neji diiringi anggukan dari dua temannya.

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Hah, aku tidak tahu, itu merepotkan," Sai menghela nafasnya lagi.

.

.

_It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel  
Cause each time I try it gets a little more unreal  
You say my name, oh God I can't stop shaking_

"Jujur, aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin mengatakan semua perasaan aneh ini kepada Ino," kata Sai frustasi. "Aku ingin sekali berbicara tentang banyak hal dengannya, tapi setiap aku ingin berbicara dengan Ino, entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali. Bukan hal yang bagus jika aku berbicara tergagap-gagap didepannya seperti Hinata-san," curhat Sai yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ tajam dari iris _lavender_ dan _aquamarine_, tapi tidak diacuhkan oleh Sai.

Shikamaru memandang ke langit-langit. "Susah juga ya, ini merepotkan seka…"

"Apanya yang susah?" suara halus memutus perkataan Shikamaru.

Mereka berlima otomatis memandang sosok yang menatap Shikamaru bingung.

"Ah, Sai, tadi aku tidak melihat kau, baru datang ya?" tanya sosok yang ternyata Ino kepada Sai yang sudah gemetar sambil tersenyum manis.

Sai menggeleng canggung. "A-aku tadi ke-ke to-toilet. Ya, toilet."

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kami duluan ya, _forehead_ memaksa kami ke rumahnya. Jaa." Ino melambaikan tangan ke lima pemuda itu.

"Berisik kau, Ino-_pig_! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu! Aku duluan ya Sasuke-kun. Jaa minna. Ino, awas kau!"

.

.

_So while I disappear when you come near makes me feel so small  
If I could reach your mind  
Girl, would I find any trace of me at all_

"Andai aku bisa membaca pikirannya, aku ingin tahu apa dia pernah memikirkanku juga," kata Sai pelan. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

Naruto merangkul Sai. "Hei, semangatlah Sai, jangan seperti cewek yang baru diputusi pacarnya begitu!"

"Hei, Sai, kau bukannya pernah memberi tahu kami kalau kau selain melukis bisa bermain gitar juga kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Sai mengangguk bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tahu maksudmu, Shikamaru," Sasuke menunjukkan seringai andalannya yang konon katanya bisa membuat banyak gadis pingsan karena mimisan parah.

Neji yang menyadari maksud Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto. "Hei, Naruto, bukannya kau jago menulis lagu?"

Naruto yang masih merangkul Sai bingung. "Ya, darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat Hinata-sama tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah membaca kertas darimu. Saat kutanya, dia bilang itu lirik lagu yang dulu kau nyanyikan saat Hinata-sama ulang tahun," Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, aku jadi tersanjung, Neji. Aku ingin melihat muka Hinata-chan saat itu."

"Nah, kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas gelengan polos dari Naruto dan Sai. Shikamaru menepuk keningnya.

"Hah, mendokusei. Jadi begini…."

.

.

_If I could be a Superman, I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
cause every time you touch my hand you feel my powers running through your veins_

Esoknya, Temari mendapat telepon dari Shikamaru yang ingin mengikutsertakan gadis-gadis yang sedang menginap di rumah Sakura dalam rencananya. Temari mengangguk bersemangat dan memberitahukan pada Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura.

Ino yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera naik ke kasur Sakura dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca majalah yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hei, Ino-_pig_! Temani aku dan yang lain ke taman yuk!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Tidak ah, aku malas," kata Ino membalikkan majalah.

"Lama-lama kau seperti si pemalas itu, Ino. Iya kan, Hinata?" kata Temari yang sedang bersila di atas kasur Sakura.

"I-iya, Temari-san. A-ayo, ikut saja I-Ino-chan!" ucap Hinata menyetujui perkataan Temari.

Ino berhenti membolak-balik majalah milik Sakura. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian merencanakan sesuatu ya saat aku ke kamar mandi tadi? Tenten! Kau ikut mereka juga?" Ino menunjuk Tenten yang sedang duduk mendengarkan lagu di sofa kecil pink tak jauh dari kasur.

"Tentu saja aku ikut mereka," jawab Tenten santai.

Ino tetap curiga. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi kalau sampai kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, awas kalian."

Sakura melonjak senang. Ia segera menuju lemari dan mengobrak-abriknya. Gadis berwarna rambut langka itu mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_ ungu yang cantik dan menunjukkannya pada semuanya. "Ini bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk," komentar Temari.

Sakura meletakkan _dress_ itu di paha Ino. "_Pig_, pakai ini!"

Ino yang masih agak curiga mengambil baju tersebut dan menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa ia sadari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura dan Temari ber_high-five _ria. Tenten segera menelpon Neji. "Tolong bilang Shikamaru, misi berhasil, Neji-kun."

.

.

"Tidak usah tarik-tarik begi.. Eh?" Ino terkejut mendapati apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sai yang sedang memainkan gitarnya itu… ehm, terlihat tampan sekali dimata Ino. Ditambah penampilannya yang memakai kaus hitam yang ditutupi oleh kemeja lengan panjang yang tidak dikancingkan berwarna merah dan digulung sesiku serta jeans hitam ditambah sepatu kets hitam membuat Ino bertambah _blushing_. Sai yang melihat Ino segera memetik senar gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu yang sudah dihafalnya semalam suntuk di rumah Naruto.

"There are no words, to paint a picture of you, girl…"

Ino terhipnotis dengan suara Sai yang merdu sekali. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengira Sai hanya pintar melukis lukisan yang membuat Ino menganga saja, tetapi ternyata ia juga pintar bernyanyi. Ino hanya diam mendengar lagi yang Sai nyanyikan padanya.

"... But I can only write this song and tell you that I'm not that strong. Cause I'm no Superman, I hope you like me as I am."

Sai menyudahi lagunya. Ino bertepuk tangan heboh. "Suaramu bagus sekali, Sai!"

"Ah, terimakasih, Ino-chan, ehm, sebenarnya aku…"

Ino merasa mukanya memerah lagi karena dipanggil dengan embel-embel -chan. Ia penasaran dengan kalimat Sai selanjutnya. "Sebenarnya apa?"

"Akumencintaimumaukahkaujadipacarku?"

Naruto, Tenten, Sakura dan Temari yang ada dibalik semak-semak menepuk jidat mereka keras-keras. Ino memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat Sai yang ngebut dan diucapkan tanpa titik atau koma.

"Apa?"

Sai mengambil nafas dan mengucapkannya dengan lebih pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Yamanaka Ino. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mukanya semakin memerah seperti kemeja yang sedang dipakai Sai saat ini. Ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Yeaaah! Selamat ya!" Naruto meloncat dan berteriak dari arah semak-semak dan merangkul Sai. Hinata yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya _blushing_ dan menyusulnya.

"Selamat ya! Jangan lupa traktirannya!" kata Sakura, Tenten dan Temari bersemangat.

"Akhirnya kita bisa mengadakan _group date_!" ucap Naruto berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan sebelahnya.

"Hn. Dobe _baka_." Sasuke yang sedang merangkul Sakura hanya berkomentar singkat.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. "Apa katamu, Teme!"

"Su-sudahlah Na-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil memegang lengan Naruto.

Gelak tawa dan ejekan-ejekan mewarnai taman tempat para muda-mudi itu berdiri, dan mereka berharap, semoga mereka dapat lebih lama seperti ini, selamanya.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Haloo! Ini adalah fic paling pertama yang saya buat dan terpendam begitu saja di folder ff di komputer saya. Jadi, saya publish saja daripada nanti saya lupa mempublishnya *digetok* Dan maaf jika agak tidak jelas, maklum ini fic yang paling awal dibuat, jadi masih tidak maksimal.

Dan, anggap saja ini adalah sequel dari Daddy's Advice :p

Jadi, sekian bacot dari saya. Papay, minna! Sampai berjumpa di fic selanjutnya :D Mind to rnr? :)

Arigatou :D


End file.
